Mothers Day
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Being a full-time mother is one of the highest salaried jobs in my field, since the payment is pure love. A mothers love is the most powerful love of all.
1. Mothers

To mothers everywhere,

Because a mothers caring,

A mothers loving,

A mothers understanding.

To a mother who devotes her entire life to her children.

A mother who cooks,

just to hear the 'Aws!' and the 'Not nows!'.

A mother who cleans,

just to have another mess 'magically' commence.

A mother who stays up late,

just to care for her child,

as her heart aches with worry.

A mother who holds her child,

never wanting to let go.

A mother who lends her hand,

to help her child up.

A mother who wipes away your tears,

and hides her own.

A mother who does everything

that we take for granted…

she'll never let you down.

A mother who comforts you,

when it's needed most.

because she loves you.

Mothers are strong, they always stand tall.

They make the world a better place.

They take away the bad, and replace it with the good.

The love us always,

through thick and thin.

They fill our hearts & souls

with tender l ve & care,

because they know, that without it, we'd start to rip & tear.

She has love with no end, a heart with no break

She wasn't taught how to love you, she knew it the moment she saw you

Because you're hers, and she's yours.

A mother may not be perfect,

But to you she is.

To you,

You see love,

and care,

and dependability,

and faith,

and hope,

and light,

and the power to bring you through.

She loves you unconditionally, and only wants the best for you. Listen to her, love her, help her, be there for her.

And tell her you love her,

She needs to hear it.


	2. Annabeth Jackson

Annabeth Jackson

Summer- 5 Sophie- 3

"Summer, sweetie, you can't wear that." Annabeth gently told her daughter. It was January, and Summer wanted to wear a tank top, shorts and flip flops.

"But, Mummy…" Summer wined.

"Honey," Annabeth hated telling her children 'no', but this really wasn't a good idea. Summer would go outside, and get a cold.

"You don't want to get sick, do you?"

"I won't get sick." Summer insisted.

"Yes, you will, love." Annabeth told her. "I have a pretty dress for you, though." Annabeth reached into Summer's closet, and pulled out a long sleeved dress. "You can wear this, with tights, and boots." Summer looked the dress over quizzically.

"Can I wear my purple tights?" Summer asked; the dress was red. Annabeth sighed.

"Alright." At least she'd stay warm.

Annabeth quickly dressed Summer, before she noticed something missing.

"Summer, have you seen Sophie?" Annabeth asked.

"I think she went downstairs." Annabeth quickly went down the stairs, knowing the mess that Sophie could make when all alone.

"Sophie!" Annabeth called. "Where are you?"

"Titchen!" Annabeth heard a muffled reply. She quickly went into the kitchen, and found Sophie with a mess of cereal. She had dumped the contains of the cereal box all over the kitchen floor.

"Sophie!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I hungry, Mummy." Sophie answered, and Annabeth sighed.

"I can see that. Couldn't you have asked for help?"

"I sorry." Sophie said, and she looked genuine.

"It's okay. But you need to remember to ask me first. Okay?" Sophie nodded her head.

"Okay." She agreed.

"I also want you to help me clean up the mess you made."

"Okay." Sophie scooped up a pile of cereal, and threw it away. "Like this?" She asked hopefully, and Annabeth nodded.

"Yes, just like that." Annabeth helped Sophie clean up all of the cereal, and then she made them a breakfast of toast and eggs.

**-A mother is fair and kind-**


	3. Aphrodite

Aphrodite

"Oh, dear, you look amazing!" Aphrodite gushed. She was with one of her eldest daughter, Silena Beauregard. She was tall, lean and beautiful, just like her mother.

"Thank you, Mom." Silena smiled. Her smile was very beautiful; it melted many men's hearts.

The two 'talked'- it was more gossip than idle talk- Aphrodite brought up her specialty.

"I see that you need some help in the love department." Aphrodite watched as Silena smiled, and blushed a little.

"I guess. I can tell Charlie likes me, but he won't say anything! It's frustrating." Aphrodite clucked.

"That it is. Love is quite annoying when one won't make a move. But, I'd love to give this Charlie a shove in the right direction. I'd love to watch the love story of my own daughter."

"I'd love to watch my own love story." Silena mumbled, and Aphrodite giggled in a very girly manner.

"I just have one thing to say," Aphrodite frowned at her daughter. "A son of Hepheastus. Really?" Silena blushed.

"Mom, just because you don't like your husband, doesn't mean his kids aren't amazing." Silena muttered. "Charlie's amazing."

"I never said he wasn't." Aphrodite pointed out.

"Well, thanks, Mom. I really appreciate it." Silena quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, anytime."

**-A mother is helpful-**


	4. Artemis

Artemis: A Different Kind of Mother

"Young huntress," Artemis whispered as she stared up into the sky. It'd been a few days since the death of her lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, had passed on. But, Artemis still felt very bad about it. Zoë had been one of her friends, almost as if one of her own daughters. Artemis never had half-blood children, but her huntresses were like her one. She loved them each so much, and they were all very important to her. In a way, she was their mother she was their leader.

"You were so brave, dear." Artemis whispered sadly. "You were so amazing." Artemis thought over all of the hunting trips she'd been on with Zoë. They were always together, and Zoë meant a great deal to Artemis.

"Your constellation is beautiful." Artemis whispered again. Sometimes it was hard being a god. You got to live forever, and ever, but you had to watch the ones you cared about die. Not everyone could live forever, and watching people go on, over and over again, was hard sometimes. Especially when her huntress for hundreds of years moved on. But, there was a war going on, and Artemis was very busy lately. There wasn't much time to brood, and for that Artemis was happy. At least her mind was mostly busy. Thinking of Zoë all the time wasn't a good idea, or any other huntress' for that matter.

"Well, I must be going," Artemis whispered to the constellation. "You're well missed, young huntress."


	5. Athena

Athena

"Hello, mother." Annabeth sheepishly greeted her mother.

"Hello, Annabeth." Athena smiled at her daughter. "Don't be shy, it's just me, your mother." Annabeth smiled and blushed.

"Okay." Annabeth nodded.

"How have you been?" Athena asked. "It's been too long since your last visit."

"Well, we're only allowed up here once a year." Annabeth pointed out, before deciding that what she said was out of line. "Sorry, mother. I've been good." Athena smiled.

"It's alright, Annabeth." Athena assured her. "I've been watching over you, and you've been doing very well in your training. You certainly have my brains." Annabeth beamed.

"Thanks, Mom."

"All though, I bet it could be said that you also have your fathers brains, he was quite brilliant." Athena pointed out, and Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, he was smart."

"Well, it's almost time for you to go." Athena told Annabeth ruefully. "But, I have something for you." Athena snapped her fingers, and a New York Yankees baseball hat appeared in her hand. "This is for you." Annabeth gingerly took it.

"Thank you, Mom."

"Try it on." Athena smiled as Annabeth slipped the hat on, and turned invisible. Annabeth didn't seem to notice what had happened to her, but Athena smiled when she saw that it worked. "It's a cap of invisibility." Annabeth quickly swung her arm up, and she saw that she was invisible. Annabeth gasped, and Athena smiled.

"Thank you, Mom." Annabeth quickly hugged her mother. "Thank you so much." Athena held Annabeth tightly for a moment, before letting her go.

"You're welcome, dear. I'll see you soon enough."

**-A mother gives her child gifts of love-**


	6. Maria di Angelo

Maria di Angelo

Nico- 3 months Bianca- 2

"Nico, stop crying." Nico hadn't stopped crying all day. He had an ear infection, and he wasn't in a good mood, and would make sure everyone knew that. "I love you, please stop." No matter what Maria did, Nico wouldn't stop crying.

"Mommy, make baby stop!" Bianca, Maria's other child, was at the age where she needed all of her mother's attention, but at the moment, Maria couldn't provide it.

"Honey, Nico isn't feeling well." Maria explained. "He can't help but cry."

"But, Mommy… it bugging me!" Maria sighed.

"Love, please stop whining. Can't you just find something to play with?"

"Play with you." Bianca moped. "Play with me, Mommy."

"Alright." Maria agreed, as Nico started to slowly calm down. She gave him his binky, and he took it. "Finally, thank Hades." Maria mumbled under her breath.

"Dollies." Bianca said proudly as she handed Maria a doll. "Play dollies, mommy."

For the next three hours, Maria played dolls with Bianca and tried to care for Nico. She gave him his binky, his blanket, his toys, his medicine, and she nursed him.

"Okay, Bianca, bedtime." Maria declared after a long time.

"No." Bianca didn't even look up from the doll she was 'feeding'.

"Bianca, it's time for bed." Maria said, firmly, yet kindly.

"No, Mommy."

"Bianca, love." Maria all but begged. "Baby, it's time for beddie."

"I not tired." Bianca declared.

"Will you do this for me?" Maria gave her a sad look, hoping that she could convince the two-year old that it was bedtime.

"Story?" Bianca asked her mother, and Maria almost jumped for joy.

"Of course, honey, of course." Maria set Nico down on his blanket, and took Bianca back to her room.

Maria read Bianca a story, sang to her, and watched her easily fall to sleep. She then cared for Nico all night long, for he didn't sleep a wink all night.

**-A mother does everything for her children-**


	7. May Castellan

May Castellan

"Oh you are so perfect." May cooed to her infant. He was only days old, but he was already the center of May's world. "So sweet. Just like your father."

May was sitting in her living room, holding her baby in her arms. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, and was peacefully sleeping.

"I know your life ahead won't be easy." Of course his life wouldn't be easy, he was a half-blood. "But I love you so much." She cooed, before kissing him on the forehead.

After a moment, the baby started to smack his lips, and whimper.

"Are you hungry, hon?" May picked up his bottle, and fed him for a moment, before he wouldn't take anymore.

"All done." May smiled. "I think it's time for bed." She carried to him his room, and laid him down in his crib. He slept through it all, and he slept with a small smile on his face.

"You will be able to over come whatever comes for you. You're so wonderful." She whispered. "You'll be strong enough to overcome it all, and you'll have people who will care for you the whole way, like I will be." May leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much, Luke."

**-A mother is there for you-**


	8. Sally Jackson

Sally Jackson

Percy- 4

Sally and Percy were in their favorite place, Montauk. They came here every summer, and Sally cherished every minute with her beautiful son. He wouldn't be young for long, and he really was the sweetest.

"Mommy!" Percy called, snapping Sally out of her thoughts. She was sitting on the beach, and Percy was playing in the water and sand. "I found a shell!"

"Oh, my love, come show me." Percy raced to his mother, and showed her the small shell he had found in the ocean. "Oh it's beautiful, honey."

"You have it." Percy handed her the shell.

"Thank you." Sally smiled at her son. "How about we build a sandcastle?"

"Yeah!" Percy plumped himself down on the sand, and grabbed a small plastic shovel. Sally grabbed the other, and they started digging.

Sally helped him dig, pack sand, and build a magnificent sandcastle.

"Oh, Percy, it's wonderful." Sally smiled at her son. "You did so good."

"Thank you, Mommy." Percy smiled at his mom, and gave her a hug. He then took a bucket, and ran out to the ocean. He filled it up, and brought it back. Once he was back to his mom, he threw the water onto his mother.

"Wet, mommy!" He exclaimed, and Sally was stunned for a minute. Before she jumped up, and picked him up. She spun him around in her arms, tickling him the whole time.

"You silly boy!" She exclaimed.

**-A mother is fun and playful-**


End file.
